Evva: Agent of Shield
by xxMoonlitexx
Summary: Nick Furry adopts a ice giant cause of the prophacy of 9 worlds, but she is raised in secret as a Shield Agent with the Avengers. But then Loki escapes from jail, also what happens when the world is in dark danger?
1. Chapter 1

Note! I am takin a little brake form Moon Daughter(but only a short one dont worry) mean while I write this kick ass story about Loki an also my oc.

1…The Rune of Power

Flash back a very long time before the story starst:

It was in the 1990 century, Nick Furry was walkin down a street in a dark alley in NYC city listenin to his Walk Man in the rain (this is like a ipod but for old ppl) but suddenly he heard a sad mone. It sonded like a baby but he didnt beleve this at first. Cause he was a careful man, an also bald. What if it might be a alian empersonatin a baby cause alians can do this. Anyways he pulled a shotgun out from his pocket an started to sneak by the wall consealed by teh mightly embrace of shadows.

Suddenly he saw a baby! "Omg is that a baby" Said Nick Furry, he loked closer an it was indeed a baby. But it was a very spacial baby, she was pale an had long dark trusses that winded saductively aroud her face, but most importantly her skin was…blue! An her eyes glowed redly an she felted like a ice cube but sculptered magickly.

"This is cleerly a demon we must destroy it" Said Colson an he pulled a electro gun out an pointed it at the crib.

"No fool" Nick Furry knocked the gun out "this is a baby ice giant, it must of been dropped here or abbadoned"

"Ice giants are evil" Snitted Colson.

"Why are you always a hater Colson" Asked Nick Furry "we must keep this ice giant cause she is a key for teh future when the 9 relms collide, like the prophacy says" he took something from off the babys neck!

"Whats this" Said Colson askfully.

"Its a amulit" Explaned Nick Furry wisely "there is a rune of power on this amulit, it means she is a powerful mutent. But we cant tell her this yet, its a secret" He said. He picked up the baby an took it to Sheild. "Im adoptin this baby" He explaned to all the Sheild agents "Her ice giant name is acutely Saga but she will need a earthly name, I will name her Evenesca" This is how Evenesca also called Evva for short joined the Shield.


	2. The First Avenger

Note….if you dont like it dont read, quality is subjugative!

Note….Evva is 16 in this part, shes tellin it from now on. Shes wearin a lether trench coat that has the Sheild thing on it, also ripped jeans. She has long black hair an also blue eyes that sometimes get red. Cause she got rased by humans she has nomal skin not blue. Also shes named after Evenesense but her real name is Saga but she doesnt know this yet.

2…Teh First Avenger!

It was my 16 birthday in the mornin an I was eatin a bowl of borin serial, it was gray like cardbored an my life. Every day I had to wake up at like 2 in teh mornin to go an practise with the other sheild agents. I didnt like them cause they all bullied me cause I was teh youngest agent to ever be in Sheild. They liked to shot at me an steal my stuff but I always kicked there asses in the end, it was like I had a secret Power.

Suddenly Nick Furry walked in "Hi dad" I said cause I thought he was my dad, cause I didnt know I was adopted yet!

"Evenesca you should sit down" Said Nick Furry "I have very big news"

"Omg an I goin on a secret mission!" I yelled from my heart.

"Well today at work there was somethin weird" Explaned Nick Furry "There was a expulsion an Loki came from a portal from space, he wants to destory the world"

"Whos Loki?" I asked.

"Lokis totally evil, hes not hot at all" Lied Nick Furry "He wants a thing called the teserax, its like a cube but square"

"Do you want me to fight him" I asked.

"No hes too powerful" Said Nick Furry. "I need like 6 more ppl for this, you must find them! Im gonna make a team called '_Teh Avengers'_ an you will be the first avenger!"

"Who are these ppl" I asked wisely.

"Well here is a list, you must find them" He gave me a paper, it had some names on it: Steve Rogers "Captan America", Tony Stark "Iron Man", Hulk, Thor, Hakeye, an "Black Widow!"

"Wait but Hakeye an Black Window live here, there agents of sheild" I explaned. "Also Captan America is custardy"

"Yes but you must find Iron Man, Hulk an also Thor" Said Nick Furry "Iron Man is in the Strak Tower, Thor is in Assgard, but Hulk is in Astralia."

Firstly I decided to find Iron Man cause Stark tower was right next door to us. I went up the stares an into a office that said "Tony" on the door. Tony Stark "Iron Man" was there, he was wearin a mecka sute all red with some gold an he was drinkin alkahol from a bottle. Also…Colson!

"Wtf Colson" I exponded loudly! "This is my mission!"

Colson swimped "teh Avengers ignitiative is under my orders"

"Well Nick Furry put me in charge" I said, an I flipped him off an he ran away cryin.

"Hi I am Evva, will you join this new team, its like a club 'the avengers'" I said to Tony Sark.

"Why" Said Tony Stark.

"Cause the world needs us in this battle for evil" I explaned.

He gleered sarcastickally "When do we start!"

"When Nick Furry says go" I explaned.

"Well to dafeat evil will be easy for me cause I am a billionare genius playdough philanderist" he snerked pridefully.

I garbbed him by a vane in his neck "You better not be hittin on me" I yelled.

Tony Stark "Iron Man" laughed "Your kind of hot!" (it wasnt pervy tho cause hes acutely 17 here)

"Yeah well Im not datin you" I snerked.

"Plz bitch" Said Tony Stork. But I had a black blt cause I was a Sheild agent so he left me alone.

Now I needed to go find all the other Avengers, where should I go next.


	3. I Hunt for the Hulk

Kyla will beta this when she gets back from camp, you cant expect all the spellin to be a hundred present perfect anyways!

3….I Hunt for teh Hulk

Nextly I knew I must find teh Increduble Hulk. I telaported to Astralia with the power of sheild. I loked in the dessert (geddit like Loki) but he was not in site.

Well first thing you should know, Hulk is not acutely a green bein of Rage. Hes a nerdly man called Burce Banner, but maybe hot a little when hes not hulkled. I pondred as the sun set redly over the sands of the dessert, what did I know of Hulk. One time I was shotting bulls eyes at sheild when some slutty sheild agents were talkin about him, they said he was hot but they were blond an into green skinned, I also heard them speakin Smutt about teh green Goblin (but he is acutely hot tho, not the Normal one but Harry in teh new movie)

I reflectered on this but tehn a saw a Astralian there (but it wasnt Huge Jackman sadly) He was hunting snakes an he had a Indian Jones hat "Where is the Hulk" I asked him, to show I wanted buisness I pulled out my hand gun an pointed it at his throat.

"Whoa bitch" He said "Your intents"

"I know, Im a secret agent" I snerled an my eyes flashed him red cause I was a ice giant, an also a powerful mutent (but I didnt know these yet)

"Well theres a giant green monster here, it eats my friends cows" He explandered "I thought, maybe a tiger."

"This is no tiger" I pornounced.

Suddenly there was a crush, a Hulk thundered out from the trees, it was the Increduble Hulk!

"Wtf mate" Yelled the Astralian man, he was a muggle so he was confussed. But I pushed him to teh ground an presumed a fightin pose "I know your in there Bruce" I yelled at the Huk!

Suddenly he started to shrink! He shrinked until he was a normal size man with glasses, it was…Bruce Banner!

"Im sorry, I cant control my anger" He excussed "I must hide in the dessert alone from ppl, if I turn into Hulk there is death an destruction in my wake" A tear swum from his eye singly, I could see much pain baneath his glasses.

"Sheild wants you to join the "_Avengers_" I told him. "Ok" He said.


	4. Captian America and Also Thor

Omg everyones bein such a jerk about my other story Moon Daughter so Im takin a brake from taht one for now, are you happy now as sholes! (ps Im not callin you all ass holes just teh ppl who flamed my private massages _u know who u are_)

4…..Captain America an Also Thor

I telaported to Sheild with Burce Banner with me, they put him in a glass box so he couldnt go Hulk on our assess. Nick Furry said "Good job my daughter but now you must get…Captain America aka Steve Rogers"

"But I wanted to get him" wined Colsen, Colsen has a man crush on Captain America Steve Rogers an its really stupid cause obvs Captain America hates his swimpin ways, anyways hes baldish an old an he is a muggle.

"Silent Colsen this is a too powerful task for you" Said Nick Furry stermly.

"Wheres Captain America" I damanded.

"Hes in custardy upstairs in a gym" Explaned Nick Furry.

I lightly clambered the stairs until I was upstairs, there was a gym an there were huge bag things hanging form the roof, there was a blonde man hitting them until they exploded. He was so mussely an blonde an I reelized…this was Captian America! But he looked sad, I knew it was cause he was all derpressed because his girl friend got all old.

"Nick Furry wants you to join this new team _Avengers_" I said.

"Wow ur so stelthy I didnt hear you sneak up on me" Approved Captian America.

"Yes but will you join" I damanded him.

"Yes but only, to portect America" He said all patriarchically. "Anyways I want to kick some ice giants butt"

When I heard this I was sad cause I saw the first Thor movie an I thought when I saw it, teh ice giants are just portectin there own home. But I didnt say this to Steve Rogers cause I knew…he would not understand.

Instead I must go to Assgard. But how could I get there. Finally I had a idea, I went back to Sheild an talked to Nick Furry. "Do you have a thing that could send me to Assgard, like a "_device_" I said.

"Yes we just made one" He said an he went an got a thing from the most secret sheild valt. It was like a bracelet made all rainbow, it shimbered with power an all the colors (exept pink cause sorry if u like it but pink fuking sux an you must retry ur life.)

"Whats this?" I asked wonderously.

"Its a bracelet made from byfrost stones" He entoned. "When you press this button you will telaport to Assgard an be among teh gods."

I pressed the button he spoke of an instantly I was in Assgard! Well not really cause it was that one place where the guy in gold armer stands to make the bridge work.

"Halt who are thou" He damanded.

I drew my sleek black hand gun "Im Evva a secret agent, Im here to get Thor"

"Then I must stoppist thou" He yelled an he pulled out a very big gold sword. But before we could dule (note, if we did I would obvs of won cause gun beats sword) there was a thunder noise an a figurene stepped into teh light, he was all ripped an had long girl hair taht was blond an probably died. He also had a red cape, lol it was like he wanted to be Superman. But it was not Superman, it was…Thor!1


	5. I am in Assgard

5….I Am in Assgard

It was…Thor! "Himdoll what thou doing" He damanded in a brittish like voice. The guy with the big sword, his name is Himdoll, said "This is Evva a shield agent, she says she wants thou for something from thou"

Thor smirked manfully "What could Nick Furry want me for, dont thou have other super heros on earth for thouselves"

"Yes but they must all join together to fight a great evil, its so great it takes like 6 ppl to fight it" I explaned.

"What is this evil" Said Thor.

"Its your brother Loki, he escaped into earth an now he wants to destroy it" I said cause I didnt know the truth yet!

"Loki what the fuk" Said Thor all suprised. "Quick thou must speak with Odin"

I followed Thor into a big room all made from gold, there on a big throne sat….the Odin! He was all old an he looked like Nick Furry exept he was white, an not bald. But he had only 1 eye. Also his eyes glintered with cruleness, I thought "He is like a 'bad guy' pretendin to be a 'good guy.'"

"I need Thor to join the avengers" I said to Odin.

Odin nodded "Yes I agree, Thor thou go join the avengers right now"

Thor girpped his hammer "_Meolner_" tight "I will go to earth an hunt Loki across thou many relms before he can unlesh the power of the tesserax an then I will kick his adopted ass butt"

Well obvs I would of been offendered an pised off by this cause I was adopted, but I didnt know this….yet.

"Yes thou has permision to do this" Said Odin all approve. Instantly we were telaported to right outside of sheild.

Thor snorked at me sextistly "Thou are a hot earth maden"

"Well Im 16 so dont get any ideas you nazi" I said (cause Thor was acutely a german god an Hitler was german)

"Boob" said Thor exept he didnt mean it like taht, in his time in meant like a idiot, or maybe a fool.

Then Nick Furry was there! "Evva is this god herassing you" He yelled silently. To show he was a bad ass even tho he was bald he took somethin from his pockets, it was one of those electrickal things you kill cows with to herd them, he tazed Thor an stepped right on his face so it hurt. "Levae my daughter Evva alone" He yelled to the heavins."Bitch"

"Ok ok I was only kiddin thou, my heart belongs to my gf" Said Thor "Her name is Jane Forster but she is in Mexico"

"Well enough of this fightin, there are still 2 avengers left an then we will call it a day" Said Nick Furry wisely.

I remembered…Hakeye an Black Window! There not real super heros, just muggles. They have no powers but Nick Furry let them on the team anyways. They were in a secret sheild training room underground, so I ran nimberly to them.

Hakeye was shotting apples off Black Widows head. He had good aim but not really as good, as mine was. But he had a more bad ass bow an arrows that exploded, Nick Furry was acutely makin me some. Black Window was wearin slutty black lether an red hair taht she secretly died, she was blond underneath. (It says on hr web site) "Evva your too young to be down here, go an play kitchen with your dolls" She said, sarcastickally.

"Well at least I have powers batch!" I yelled. (Even tho I didnt know I was a mutent yet I still felted a secret power with in me, like a dream.)

"in war esponge is a power" She snided, in answer to this I flipped her off.

"Hey stop flippin off my girl friend" Said Hakeye. He had a cool outfit but hes too short to be really hot. Anyways he is Black Windows bf so he always beleves her side. Its not fuking fair.

"Why are you here Evva" Said Hakeye.

"Nick Furry made me, I didnt want to come down here to see your ugly faces" I quiped. "Anyways he wants you to join the "avengers" ignitative. We have Tony Stark, the Incrduble Huk, Captian Steve Rogers America an also Thor but Nick Furry wants more."

"Who are we fighting, is it some russians or terrerists" Asked Hakeye.

"Its Loki, hes a god from Assgard but he came threw a portal yesterday an now he wants to destroy the world an make all ppl his slaves" I explaned, because this is what Nick Furry said.

"We cant fight a god, its too powerful" Said Hakeye.

"Ok fine then you can be a cowerd an not join the avengers, but I know one thing…Im going to join an lead this fight in the very font" I yelled with a red light shimbering in my eyes. I was so angry, some ice apparated on the walls an they cracked a little, but I didnt see this. (Its cause I was really a ice giant an my ice giant powers were manafesting cause my emotions an stuff)

"Ok ok I never said I wasnt going to join" Said Hakeye, he agreed to be on the avengers! Also Black Widow, maybe she was thinkin she could saduce Loki or somethin but cleerly he wasnt deceved. Anyways we all went upstairs to where Nick Furry was waitin with all the other avengers.

"Now your all official avengers" Nick Furry announced, he porduced a large knife. "Now we will all cut our hands but only a little, so there is 1 drop of blood from everybody an then we will all become avengers. When you do this you cant take it back, you're a avenger forever an you must fight evil for teh goverment! Also America"

He gave me teh knife first cause I didnt want to go last, cause what if somebody had aides or somethin ewwww! Nextly all the other avengers cut there hands an as our blood joined we knew we were…_"avengers!"_


	6. Loki Attacks!

6…Loki Attacks!

Suddenly Loki busted into the room threw a portal! He was tall an pale with long dark hair like his dark sole, flying around his goddish face. He was wearin armer made of lether with green an gold an black, and a horny helmet circed his fourhead. His eyes were green emerelds that flashed with power an he pointed his magickal spear right at us! "Surrender thou world!" He yelled, I should of hated him but instead I felted a strange fittering in the deeps of my heart, why did my heart answer teh sound of his voice!

"No, go away mother fuker" Said Nick Furry.

Loki smiled all evil but kind of hot too, he poked Hakeyes heart an instantly Hakeyes eyes turned all blue, we gaseped in horrer at the site. "Now I can control thou" Loki explaned. "Hakeye shoot all these other avengers"

"Ok" Said Hakeye, he garbbed a big gun an pointed it right at us!

"Wtf Hakeye" Yelled Black Widow. "I thought you loved me, we kissed an everything omg" She started to cry.

"I never loved you" Gorled Hakeye like a robot. He perpared to shot us! Then….he shot us! But Nick Furry had a bullit vest, Iorn Man had his mecka sute, Bruce Baner turned into teh Hulk, Thor blocked teh bullits with his hammer an Captian America blocked the bullits with his sheild. Black Widow was goin to die but I bravly kicked the bullit away an it hit into a wall. The bullits turned into ice when they tried to go by me so I was ok.

"What is this sorsery" Said Loki.

"Its called: kicking ass" I explaned, ceverly.

"Thou are a ice giant" Said Loki with wonderment.

"No it cant be cause my dad is Nick Furry an he is a human" I yelled, my feelins were swelling in frozen fractons.

"Thou mom?" Said Loki.

"No ur mom" I snided.

"Thou are clever-tonged but this is not what I meant, I mean who was thou mother, she must of been a ice giant" Explaned Loki.

"Her mom was a normal muggle" Lied Nick Furry "I should know, cause Im teh one who had sex with her"

"Ok well what is her name" Snipped Loki.

Nick Furry got all worryful an anxous "Um it was porbably Karin, you know what, fuk you Loki this is none of ur dam busness!"

"You kidnaped me" I screemed in his bald face.

"No I saved ur ass from teh streets" Nick Furry had tears runnin down his face "You were abbadoned, I adopted you, your real name is "Saga" an also I found this on your neck" He held soemthin out to me, it was teh amulet from the first chapter!

"This is a rune of power" Said Loki "Thou are a powerful mutent, also a ice giant"

"Lier, you broke ur promise an bertrayed me" I said to Nick Furry!

"Thou are a ice giant?! I hatest ice giants?!" Yelled Thor, he swung his hammer angerly!

"Your a spy" Yelled Captian America "You bertrayed ur country"

"No its a lie, a fukin lie" I explaned, calmly, but the avengers hatred me now. (Thats so raicest rite.)

Black Widow pointed her minnie gun at me "Perpare to die mutent scum"

"Yes but ice giants are kind of hot still" Said Tony Stark, with a pervish gleer.

But before they could attack me, Loki garbbed my hand an we telaportaled away!


	7. I Am Saga

7….I Exept My True &amp; Inner Form

We were misted away to the bowls of Lokis secrative head quarters. It was a dark sower in the hidden cordors of nyc city, from here he made scemes of mischefity. It was all black stone with some gold an silver symbles on the walls, also a very large throne in the middle with green velvet an golden gold. But I did not see this yet, cause I was angry about the avengers bertrayin me and also a little angry at Loki cause he telaporteled me.

"Wtf" I scremed, ice formulated on teh walls an glintered green like a brokened bottle.

"Now thou see the world is dark an crule to ice giants an also mutents" Said Loki.

"But why am I a ice giant" I said, I just wanted to be like other ppl, would I never fit in like every one else.

"Just cause thou haste powers the world will always reject thou" Sneered Loki "There all sheep that must be subjected"

I reelized then I was in Lokis lare "Your evil an you want to take over the planet!" I yelled. "Also you kidnaped me"

"Is this lies Nick Furry feed thou" Loki laughed trickly "Yes its true I want to take over the plant but only to make ppl like thou free"

I thought about this an I reelized…maybe its true, maybe Loki wanted a free world for ice giants an mutents like me. "Wait so this is why you want the teserax?" It was like my world shuttered like a broken glass window or ice.

"Thou see this world is fuked up, I want to use my power to make it less fuked up" Loki entoned. "Nick Furry is kind of bad ass but he is blinded by teh goverment, the avengers dont want to make the world free, there just listenin to Thor who wants Odin to rule the world an stop me from bein a god like Odin promised"

I thought how Nick Furry broke his promise to me, an Odin broke his promise to Loki an Nick Furry an Odin were so much like each other, I felt a bonding to Loki in my sole.

"Anyways Sheild is secretely evil nazis" Said Loki. Well cleerly I was not a nazi so I could no longer be in sheild (this is true, I saw Captian America 2 spoiler warnin)

"Teh world hates us cause were Diffrent" Said Loki hotly "now, its time to even the players" But Loki stopped lookin happy "Evva why are thou lookin like a muggled human"

"Wait but, isnt this how I look normally" I explaned.

"No…..thou are not" Said Loki, he did some magic an showed me a mirrer from his pocket, in it I could see a beatiful girl with pale blue skin glowin like a cold candle, with black tatoos windin along her limes. Her hair was lusterly black an flowed from her head like a dark serup. Also her eyes were a brillent red, she looked ferce but, free.

"Who is this girl" I yelled, then I knew…it was my reflecticon! I was so beatiful I cried. But then I rememberd "Loki I cant walk around nyc lookin like this, maybe San fransisco" (lol see what I said there)

"Dont hide thou true form, its more beatiful then the stupid people like sheep, I call them a word I made up "sheeple" Explaned Loki sympathizely.

"But why" I said.

"Well theres somethin I must tell thou…..I have never seen a ice giant as beatiful as thou" His eyes shown truthly, I knew he wasnt lyin. Instantly I knew he also spoke truthly about mutents an ice giants, so I made a fateful chose.

"Lets go 'avenger' these '_avengers_" I snerked. Tehn, we laughed an I knew now I found my riteful place in this world. Then I sang a song from my heart an if you go to my profile an look at my storys you will see taht its on there.

As I sang this, I put on my armer which was really very bad ass. It was made of dark blue lether with silver runes on it. I got a staff just like Lokis exept it glowed silver, now…we were ready for to attack.


	8. Teh Avengers Fight Eachother

8…The Avengers All Fight Eachother

Loki explaned our plan, he said "We must get the avengers to be mad at each other so they will fight themselfs" This was a clever plan cause Loki was clever.

"Right now there all in a hellcarier, its like a plane but like a city" I explaned to Loki. This was a secret actuely but Nick Furry told me not to tell, but sense he bertrayed me I felted no ramorse.

"Ok so the teserax is on the hellcarier too" Said Loki brillently "this means….we must go on the hellcarier" We melded our minds an telaportaled to a big room.

"Omg where are we" I yelled.

"We are on…..teh helcarier!" Loki explaned. But just then Burce Banner was there!

"Thou are under my controls now" said Loki an he quickly poked Bruce Banner with his staff rite in the heart, his eyes went all blue an reposessed. Then we hid wisely. Then the other avengers went into the room.

"Burce Banner why are your eyes blue an reposessed" Said Captian America. "No Im ok" said Bruce Banner. "ok then" said Captain America.

"Im teh greatest avenger" Snerked Bruce Banner suddenly, it was cause Loki but, the avengers didnt know this.

"Well if you think this…I think you left ur brain in teh oven" Said Tony Stark/Iron man all sarcstickly.

"Shut thy moth" Screemed Thor cause he was a dum ass an he though Tony Stork was yellin this to him. "I WILL PASTURIZE THOU" he yelled wavin his hammer agressevely.

"oh my fukin america stop fightin, its like ur a bunch of pree school kids" Said Captian America, his face was all frowned from angry.

"ok but your an old freezer pop" Said Tony Stark, cause before the Avengers he was acutely froze in ice, he prest a button an his armer turned on.

"wait is this a fight" Said Hakeye.

"We just have a '_agreement_" Said Tony Stark exept now he was Iron man.

Thor yelled his war cry "Assgarddddddddddd" an he swirled his hammer with a powerful force of wind. It slammered on Captian Americas sheld an broke it in like 6 pices (note, _yes_ it can brake I saw it brake in the avengers 2 traler. so its not unbrakable)

Black Window pulled out a wuss lookin tiny gun but Thor kicked it form her hands "Thou will not dafeat a god of lighting with a muggle weponry!"

But tehn Tont Stark shot a propeller blast from his hand things, Thor fell backwerds right into a big glass cage they wanted to put Loki in!

"Thor you come out of there" Ordrerd Captain America stermly.

"if thou are a big man…thou mak'ste me" Yelled Thor with challenge.

Suddenly all the avengers ran into the cage to get Thor, so I jumped out an locked it!

"Thou are all my prisoners" Said Loki trumpently.


	9. I Reelize my Mutent Power

9…..I Reelize my Mutent Power

"Stop it rite now you moth fukers" Said a voice behind from us, it was…..Nick Furry! Also Colsen was standin behind him cause he was a cowerd but they both were holdin very big electro guns an they were pointed rite at me an Loki!

"Loki get your godly ass back to Assgard" Nick Furry punned.

"Thou make me" Said Loki with cleverness.

"Plz get us out of here or we might suffecate to death even" Yelled Hakeye, he punched teh glass cage with a arrow but the arrow broke in his face.

"Move thou ass an let teh god try" Yelled Thor, he spirled his hammer in a mightly circle an slammered it into the cage but it did not brake!

"Nick Furry let us out rite now" Yelled Captian Amercia.

"Colsen where are the controls to open this cage" Said Nick Furry.

Colsen pointed to a control button on teh wall, he ran towerds it but I ran faster an I froze the control button all full of ice so it would not work. Colsen prested it an instantly his hand froze up an turned blue just like in Frozen lol. He could not move or speak an nether could his electro gun.

"Evva why are you helpin Loki" Damanded Nick Furry.

"There is no Evva….I am, Saga!" I yelled.

"Well ok Saga, dont you know Loki is evil an he wants to rune the world!" Said Nick Furry. "Anyways why dont u like your name, Evva is a very nice name an I made it up just for you"

"I am helpin Loki cause…..I LOEV him" when these words came out of my tong I knew they were true.

"Omg what did thou say" Loki blusted.

"I said…..I love you" I said.

Just when Loki could of said somethin back, there was a big crack an the cage broke open! But it was not cause the button got prest, it was cause somethin had smashed it open an that somethin was the Increduble Hulk! The Hulk ran towerds us with a face of rage! I shot ice at him an he slipped on the ice but I knew he must get up soon so I said "Run Loki" an we ran an so did the avengers an Nick Furry but not Colsen but that was ok cause the Hulk did not have interst in him.

"Lets telaport to ur lare" I yelled to Loki.

"We canot cause shield made a telaportal barier" Explaned Loki.

"We must fight the Huk" I yelled.

"No he is too powerful for thou…..thou must consternate an use thou mutent powers" He said.

I reached deep in my sole, what was my patential, if only I knew what my power was before teh Hulk found us! Then I reelized…..my power was, to shapeshit! (like Misstike from x men) I shapeshifted into a ice colored Hulk an roared feercely. (Also I wasnt nood cause my cloths stretched bigger u perv)

"Evva thou are a shapeshifter!" Explaned Loki.

Hulk went into the room an he saw me, he made a angry noise like this "hgrghrghrghrghrghrghrsnrf" but I roared louder an jumper kicked him rite in teh face. He hit me an I hit him back an he hit me again an then he was dafeated an he shrinked into Bruce Banner.

"sorry about taht, I cant control my anger" He said sorryly "wait where are teh other avengers!"

"They fleed from thou green monster" Said Loki.

Burce Banner loked sad an he went away. But still I couldnt talk with Loki cause then the avengers were there!

"Omg why is the Hulk blue an hot" Said Tony Stark.

"Silence Stark" Said Nick Furry "This is cleerly a shapeshifter!"

I turned back into Evva (the human kind so Nick Furry would reconize it was me) an said "I am….Saga"

"Why is Evva a shapeshifter, I thought she was a shield agent?" Said Hakeye all confused.

Nick Furry loked secrative "Well I knew she was a mutent….but I knew if I told her this she would turn aganst Shield so I lied to her, for her own portection. The rune on her amulit said 'this baby is named Saga, also she is a powerful mutent' so I didnt know what kind, anyways the ice giants abbadoned her cause she was a mutent an there raicest basterds on the ice giant planet"

My eyes flashed red "Loki why didnt u tell me this"

"Ok I lied but this was only cause I am teh god of lie, its like this acutely. Ice giants are raicest an they abbadoned me too when I was a baby" I could see tears in his eyes "I tried to destroy the ice giants cause there evil but if I told thou this thou wouldnt join me"

"It was all a fukin lie?!" I damanded exept I felted pity cause he was abbadoned when he was a baby like I was.

"No only some of it was a fukin lie, I still want to take over earth so mutents like us can be free" (note, Loki is cleerly a mutent ice giant cause he is short an not blue like the other ice giants also he can telaport an shapeshift an stuff)

"Ok so ur not evil?" I asked cause I was confused.

"No I want only…the truth" Said Loki. His eyes burned with truth an not lie.

"Enough of this empty talkin lets fight" Said Tony Stark, he turned into Iron man an meniced us with his repulsive rays. Black Window pulled out another hand gun, Hakeye pointed a arrow at us, an Thor waved his hammer. Captian America had no shield to fight so he got a minie gun instead.

I was really mad cause who would I beleve, Nick Furry or Loki. Then, I made my chose an went an stood next to…..Loki!

"I knew thou would see teh right" Said Loki trumpently.

"Wtf Evva!" Said Nick Furry "I rased your ass in teh way of wepons an this is how you compare me!"

"Yeah u suck Evva" Snitted Colsen.

"Shup up u little bitch" Said Nick Furry "This is between me an my daughter"

"Im not ur daughter" I snorked.

"My avengers will make you see reason!" Said Nick Furry. "Avengers, kill Loki but catch Evva, alive!"

I made a fightin pose, it was me an Loki aganst all 6 avengers! (Also Nick Furry an Colsen)


	10. I Fight All the Avengers 1

10…I Fight All of the Avengers Part 1

Now I knew….I must fight all teh avengers! (Not really all the avengers tho cause Hulk wasnt there cause he left)

"Ok avengers heres our plan, we will attack them one at a time" Said Captian America "Hakeye you can go first."

Hakeye took his bow an arrow an pointed it at me but I moved too quickly, I slid towerds him on a path of ice an kicked his legs an he fell over an I froze him with ice an the arrow missed me an shot teh gun out from Black Widows hands an she was de armed an couldnt fight me cause no wepon.

"Use your trainin!" Yelled Nick Furry but futely, Tony Stark turned into Iron man an said "Now its my turn"

"Yes its ur turn…..to loose!" I said cleverly an I shot ice at him.

Tony Stark sneered trollfully "Your not a ice person (geddit like "nice" exept "ice" cause, ice giant)

"U HAVE NO CHOSE" I yelled an I made a fist of ice an punched a big hole in teh roof, we jumped on the roof to fight on top of the hellcarier.

"We always have a choise" Said a voice, it was…..Captian America!

"Yes so I chose: to kick thou over priced ass!" Said Loki, they started fightin each other.

Captian America tried to punch Loki "But…..you will never take our demacrasy"

"I DONT WANT THOU DEMACRASY, I WANT THOU PLANT" Yelled Loki.

"You will never have this planet as long as there is 1 republick" Said Captian America, he pulled out a glowin white sword!

"Where did thou get that" Loki gasped.

"Its from Sheilds most secretive vault, forged 1000 ians ago on teh darkest planet from the bone of the worlds first presadent" Explaned Captian America "Its teh only wepon that can kill a god" An then, he cut off Lokis head!

"NO" I yelled, this couldnt be true! Sharp pieces of ice apparated all aorund me an knocked out Captian America until he was inconsous.

Exept, Loki was usin his delusion powers to make it look like his head got cut off (like in Thor 2 teh Dark World, warnin: spoilers) Quickly, he telaporteled next to me "Evva why did thou say no when thou thought my head got cut off?"

"Its cause shes ur girlfrend" Mocked Toy Stark, I loked on him with disgust an knew….the power of love was lost to him cause he was too shallow to know its worthfulness, so he flamed everyhtin instead.

"Perpare…..to be, avenged" I said, an I kicked him in teh face (cause he took off the face part of his helmit so he could talk to me) an he got knocked out so this was 2 down.

Rite then, Thor came! Instantly I shapeshifted to look exactly like Loki so Thor was all confused "Loki thou are delusion me" Thor yelled.

"But thou cant kill us cause Nick Furry said not to kill Evva an thou dont know which one is Evva" Loki smiled with a smile of a winner.

Thor was sad "But I dont acutely want to kill thou I just want thou to go home"

"Yeah rite so Odin can be all abusave an stuff to me an favorite thou" Yelled Loki.

"Then, this is a fight cause I must fight thou!" Yelled Thor. An then…..he threw his hammer rite at us!


	11. I Fight All teh Avengers 2

11….I Fight all of the Avengers 2

Thor was about to thor his hammer at us! "Wait what are thou doin, thou artist not suppost to kill Evva!" Yelled Loki.

"Yes but….when I think of this I reelize I have a half &amp; half chance to guess which one of thou is truly Loki so…..I will take my choses!" Said Thor dumly, he rased his hammer ready to strike!

"Kill them both!" Yelled Colsen form behind Thor.

"No but I must or this would be folly" Yelled Thor.

Suddenly I turned myself to look like Thor! Thor was so confussed that he stood there like a sheeple fish. Now cause I was Thor I had a hammer just like Thors hammer an I slammered his long blond head an he was also knocked inconsous. Me an Loki jumped threw the hole in teh roof until we were in the hellcarier again, I couldnt beleve it, I beat all the avengers!

Tehn….Loki killed Colsen but this was acutely self dafense cause Colsen had a electro gun an stuff (anyways it happened in the movie so dont flame about this, anyways hes not really dead spoilers alert!)

"We must find the teserax instantly!" I explaned.

"Wait Evva I mean Saga, theres somethin thou must know….in all teh sentrys in all the 9 relms I have never seen a madden as beatiful as thou"

"Omg I was thinkin the same thing about you" I gaseped! But then before we could kiss or make put or anythin, I saw the teserax sittin on Nick Furry's bed! I grabed it! But there was a blue strike an a man apparated from with in teh teserax cube! It was a nazi-lookin man but not Hitler, he had a red skull! It was…..Redskull!

"Who are thou red skulled face man" damanded Loki.

"I am, teh Redskull" He said germanly.

"Wait why waste thou intrapped in the teserax tho?" said Loki all confused.

"Well I was fightin with Captian America an I touched the teserax an it suckered me in" He expanded. "But now thou gf hath releesed me!"

"We are fightin Captian Amertica too!" I said all exited. "Maybe we can all of us fight Captian America an the avengers together"

"Yes we will make a team to fight these avengers an we will call it…. '_the revengers'_" Said Loki wisely.

"Yes dis ist un goote Idea" Said Redskull exept in german cause he was, german.

I couldnt beleve my eyes at this madness "Wtf Loki! He cant join our team, he is a fukin nazi an nazis are evil!" (well sorry if your a nazi but its true)

"No no Im not a nazi" Said Redskull. "Im just a hydra, its kind of like a nazi exept we dont kill raicestly, we kill avengers an stuff. I acutely wanted to kill nazis in the first movie, so Im not one of them" I remembered that this was true.

I grabbed the teserax an quickly we telaportaled to Lokis lare!


	12. Now we are 'Revengers'

Note….School is consumerin all my time but I made this part up in lunch lol.

12….Now we are 'Revengers'

When we got there there were 2 villians waitin for us!

"Omg Loki lookout" I yelled but Loki laughed darkly "Look closer Evva, these ppl are on our side!"

I looked at them an saw that one was a pale man with long dark hair an glinterin dark eyes an black circes under his eyes but I couldnt see the rest of his face cause he had a mask. Also he had a robot arm with a star on it "I know who this is, its…..teh 'Winter Solder' aka known as Buckeye Barns" I yelled, I knew he was the gratest assasin in the world exept maybe for me an Loki! (Nick Furry told me about him an also how he got brain washed by nazis an russians, also hydra but its ok cause he an Red skull got along now) Teh other was a science man but this was no meer muggle…..instantly he opened his mouth an spit fire at us! Like a flame thrower but made of human.

"Whos this guy" I damanded "Is he a mutent or what"

"No he was once a weaklish man hippy but he shot himself with a drug '_extremus_" an this made him a mutent with power over fire, his name is Killien" Explaned Loki. (geddit like 'killin somethin')

"But I thought Tony Strak killed him" I asked all confussed.

"Well Trony Stark was a idiot cause he tried to kill me with a explosion but his science 'failed' cause explosion is fire an I am ammune to fire" Killien explaned hotly (geddit case fire) I relized….Killien was like my oppasite cause I make ice an he makes fire, it was like a yinying but of power.

I pondred this "Well theres 5 of us an 6 avengers plus Nick Furry, this isnt very fare!"

"Thou has observed wisely….but I have 2 more revengers to join us!" Said Loki! Suddenly there was another person in the room exept it was a alian! She was acutely hot with blue skin like me exept not a ice giant, also she had black lines like tats, also no hair but this didnt effect her hotness. She smiled sadistickally an had a black lether outfit. "Im Nebula, Im a assassin" She explaned. I knew then she was a kindered spirit to me (also from Guardians of teh Galoxy.) Also I knew she was a real assassin not a fukin poser like Black Window. Bahind her was a accusing blue alian with black lether armer an like a 8 pack an kick ass face tats, he gleered mencingly an I knew this was Ronin!

"This is my bf Ronin" Said Nebula, I was glad then cause I knew she wasnt goin to steal Loki form me lol.

"Enough of this idol chatter!" Said Buckeye "Why did u call us here Loki!"

"I summoned thou to a meetin so we could talk, like a converstation" Said Loki leaderly. "Theres a team with 6 super heros an also Nick Furry, they want to empose order an sameness in the world an fight mutents an villians, they think there savin the planet but….this is a lie Nick Furry lied to them, there just puppits for Sheild an the govermant! So we must fight them"

"Yes but….how" Said Ronin.

"Well I was thinkin we could make a team like a army an it will be given a name '_the revengers_" Explaned Loki. "I will be the leader an also Evva, the rest of thou will be like my second command"

"We will dafeat them simply with, science" Said Dr Killan "But for this to work we need the teserax cube"

"Yes thats why our very first mission is to capture it from the avengers" Explaned Loki "But firstly….we must make a oath, also we must proove ourselfs to be worthful enough to be revengers"

"Ok how do we do this" I said.

"Well this will be a most diffacult an hard task but….thou must all steal 1 sheild secret from Nick Furry" Said Loki!

But just then the door of Lokis secret lare busted open an Nick Furry stooded there wavin a ozi "get on the ground instantly dirt bag" He yelled aggresively!


	13. We Practice Bein 'Revengers'

13…We Practice Bein 'Revengers'

Now I must chose, should I kill Nick Furry or not. Was I a true revenger in my sole or was I weak. Quickly I shot ice at Nick Furrys gun to capacitite him but…he disapated like a dream or a vishion.

"Wtf" I said, Nick Furry didnt have powers to do this! Suddenly I knew of the truth, it was like ice in my heart "Loki did you just make a '_illusioned_' Nick Furry!"

"Yes" Said Loki hardly, but sensative "I wanted thou to practise to see what will happen if thou fight Nick Furry, why didnt thou kill him just his gun?"

A iced anger frowned in my sole, I hated Nick Furry angerly now for makin me all weak. "Its cause Nick Furry pertended to be a good guy so I would trust him an be weak like a muggle or a sheep"

Loki said wisely "Evva this is normal its called 'Stockhome disorder' but thou must let it go."

I knew this was a correct knowledge, cause the world was crule an dark an I couldnt trust any one ever cause they were all evil an untrustworthly an the only friends to ppl like me were the revengers! So I took my heart an froze it from the weakness of love (exept I still liked Loki ok, also the revengers cause they were my bffs)

Then we practised some fightin an I did a kick boxin fight with Nebula an I won but she almost won. Then Loki hoked up the speakers in his lare, they were like surrond sound but louder an we heard some kick ass music. Then we had to think….which sheild secret would we steal. We made teams like this….me an Loki, Nebula an Ronin, Red Skull an Bucky the Winter solder. (Dr Killien worked alone)

"When I saw go thou must steal 1 sheild secret" Loki explaned to us an instantly we telaportaled to….shield!


	14. Ultron Collides the 9 Relms

14….Ultron Collides the 9 Relms

Exept the avengers fuked with Lokis telaportal magicks so we apparated right into sheild headquaters where all the avengers standed there ready to trap us!

"Wtf I didnt do this" I explaned to Loki, I was horrorfied, what if he thought I betrayed him into a trap!

"I know thou would never bretray me….its acutely Thor" Said Loki sadly, he loked at Thor all accused "Thou has fuked with my magicks to trap us"

"I has" Said Thor stoutly "Exept its not like that ok I just want thou to come back to Assgard an be my brother again" A man-tear trilled on his face but I did not care cause Thor couldnt understand how things are from Lokis point of vew.

"Evenesca for the last time,would you please listen to mother fuking reasons" Said Nick Furry patently.

"How about: mother fuking no" I snerked.

"I disagreed with that statment" Yelled Nick Furry "Or you wouldnt be here, why are you here anyway!"

"Im stealing a shield secret for the revengers" I yelled back at him.

"Then between us there can be no peace only war" Nick Furry took a shotgun an coved us with it. "Listen I know we are 'avengers' an you are 'revengers' but were not so diffrent, we could kick ass together…then when we are done we could go back to bein enemys,and kick ass seprately!"

"Wait why" I said.

"Tonight is the night of Fate" Yelled Nick Furry, grinly "Tonight the prophacy comes true an the 9 words collide! This is why I adopted you ok, so you could save the world not only for muggles but for mutents too, this is goin to be big so maybe you 'revengers' should stop 'revengin' for 1 day so we can be one team"

I knew there was truth in his word, I looked at the avengers, could we kick ass together not as enemy but as 1 temparary team.

But suddenly there was a dark figure of tallness in front of us, I said "Nick Furry is that you" but it said….No. I could see his red eyes glim in the dark, I knew this was no Nick Furry or any other normal human bein but instead like a robot or a bein of vibratium! It was….Ulton! Exept I didnt know about him,yet.

"Who is that" I damanded.

Loki looked wisely "This is Ultron, hes a evil robot crated by Tony Stark and he wants to take over the 9 relms"

"Wtf Tony Stark is a idiot or something" I said wittedly "Why would u create a evil robot, its just not a good idea?"

Ultron leered with evil "Im not just a robot ok Im acutely…..A GOD" He pointed his medal finger an a repulsive ray swepped from it all blue, but deadly.

"Loki is the only god in this room,an in my heart!" I said defently.

"Well its a good thing I have this portal then" Said Ultron, he showed us a remote.

"What dose that do" I damanded.

"When I press this red button it will open a portal and my army of Dark Elfs will come threw the portal an attack the 9 relms" Explaned Ultron "And now I will press the button"

"Dont you touch that button bitch" Yelled Nick Furry but Ultron only snitted coldly "I have many buttons and I will touch them if I want, anyways you think your so bad ass and tough cause you can call me bitch but…this is only to cover your own fear"

"Dont stand there like sheeple fish, do somethin if thou are really avengers" Said Loki!

"Ok" Said Hakeye, he shotted the remote! But…there was,another remote! Also Ultron pressed the button and instantly a portal was there and like 1 million Dark Elfs jumped threw!

"Fuk you Tony Stark look what you did" Said Nick Furry "Why did u have to make a evil robot"

"I had pstd ok" Iron Man raminded him. (note…he acutely does, I saw _Iron Man 3_ ok)

"Well enough of your 'issues' we have to stop them before they take over America!" Yelled Captian America.

"Fuk you too Captain America, theres like 60 other countrys on this planet, is America the only 1 that matters to you?" Damanded Nick Furry "I dont even know why I made this team 'the avengers' no offense but Evva could kick your asses put together!"

Captian America looked sad "Im sorry I didnt mean to be raicest, your right this hole planet disserves to be saved"

This was a deep moment, it was a time to come together as 1 team.

"Also Im sorry for bein drunk &amp; pstd" Explaned Iron Man, he really mean it but he also mean it sarcastickally. Teh Hulk couldnt really talk but he loked sad an I knew deep in his heart he was sayin "Im sorry for the rage &amp; destroyin the city when I was Hulked"

"Im sorry Loki, I see thou has a diffrent life then me an I should respect this" Said Thor sadly.

"Im sorry for being a murdring asassin" Said Black Widow darkly, exept I dont know if she meaned it or not.

Hakeye nodded "We have all done evil in the past" He said (Like when he got branwashed &amp; stuff)

"But now today we stand together 1 team 1 goal for 1 planet (an also Assgard) Ok now thats over so…..avengers and 'revengers'….ENSEMBLE" Yelled Nick Furry, I knew now the big fight was about to start!


	15. The Big Fight 1

Note, Im sorry about the long wait for this one cause I had a vocation ok.

15…The Big Fight With All teh Revengers &amp; the Avengers &amp; Ultron &amp; the Dark Elfs Part 1

The Dark Elfs swepped over us like a wave of the ocean but dark, an not wet. But,there blood was wet on my blade. We all killed some, but I killed more. Loki made like 6 copy of himself an they all shot dark elfs with his staff that was powred by the Affinity Stone. Ronin killed them with his hammer stick an Docter Killen killed them with science. Also Nebula broke there necks with her fist alone. Bucky did the very same thing exept with his medal arm,he killed 2 dark elfs in 1 punch but….Red Skrull killed Loki!Exept only a copy? But still this was bertrayal

"Wtf Red Skull your suppost to be helpin us" I cryed askfully.

"Nain but I am acutely…..a nazi" He gleered "An Nazis are evil all teh time" (if you disgree with this no offensive but your porbably a neon Nazi)

"We should not of trusted him" Yelled Bucky "He tried to kill me once ago…but,he did not suceed"

"Your right, I do not serve the 'revengers' I serve only teh furrer" Said Red Skull.

I smiled of wisdom "Well if you mean '_Hitler_' he shotted himself hundreds of years ago like a Wuss"

Red Skull stood germanly beside Ultron "Then if this is true…this godly robot is my new furrer"

"Thnx" Said Ultron sarcastickally cause now he got 1 more follow.

"Did you know….I never like this robot" Said Tony Stark wittedly.

"Then let us destroy him for this world" I said but I was still maybe a little pised on him cause it was acutely his falt.

But before we could kill them Red Skull fell over, he was dead! But who killed him. It was two new avengers, Scarlit Witch who was really very kick ass an mystrous. Also her Quicksliver who was russian an I didnt like him after he died (spoilers ok)

"Who are these ppl" Damanded Loki. But…a Dark elf killed Quicksliver! (Sorry but this was in the movie Im just tellin it) "No" Yelled Scarlet Witch with ascream of rage, she was saddened by this bertrayal so she went away an had some derpression (like in the movie,also ptsd cause of the bomb, ps but why cause it didnt even go off wtf?)

"Well never mind this, we will destroy these fukers ourselfs" Gorled Nick Furry an he shot like 22 dark elfs with a spacial gun made by a sheild personel. "Taste mu furry" (geddit like his name Nick Furry) But one elf would not be killed. "Die" But he did not

"I know this elf"Said Thor grimly "He is Malakit the Oppressed, ruler of the dark elfs"

I looked at Malakit intensly, he was deathly pale but not in a sexly way, also his eyes were seffly dark an dead like the screen of a tv that is off, but teh evil made them shiny like lether in the night. His hair was long an thin an white like the keys of a ghostish piano (the white keys not teh black keys) an I knew…this was the leader of the dark elfs.

Also behind him was a bein sort of like a Hulk but also,a bull. It glowed with wrathly fire known simply as, ether. "I know this elf also,he is '_Curse_' a alian of cashous rage" Explaned Thor.

Suddenly….._'Curse_' attacked at us!


	16. Civil War

Lol I didnt update this one for a long time cause school an stuff BUT last night I see Civil War and it kicked multaple ass.

16…The Civil War!

Suddenly…Ultron an all the dark elfs exploted! There was nothin remaned but simply….dust of teh earth. They were defeated!

"Good now lets get some sarma" Said Tony Stark.

But, a tear busted singly from Captain Amercias eye "But…the civilans"

"Fuk the civilans" Snided Tony Stark "Like Ultron said before he got exploted, you cant cook some eggs without breakin them (unless there "_hard boiled_" but these eggs were not.) But under neath this he was really kind of sad, also because his parents got mudred an stuff.

Captain America loked on him in discussed "You have no respect for human lifes only violance" He said sadly and smasted his fist into Tony Starks face. But before they could start fightin a goverment man apparated there, he wore a sute an a mustash holding a paper "America says you must sign this paper"

The avengers made to sign it but I stoped them "What dose it say tho"

"This is the Sukova Code" He explaned govermently. "When Ultron exploted he exploted a country with him and this country was,Sukova. So we should sign this please"

Tony Stork looked on this paper with approve "Well the goverment is in charge so we must obay them so civilans dont die like Sukova and also that other time when the aliens attack NYC city so I do have respect for life you fukin lier." He did not get along good with Captain America evern since they firstly met when he was a "_ice Cap_".

But Captian Amercia frown all angry "But….teh constuition dose not endorse this, in the land of the free we dont want a goverments breathin on our bax, we should be free in America you know what, fuk the goverment we dont need a goverment"

"Whoa bitch its just a paper" Explaned Tony Stark "Now sign the paper or you will die"

"Never" Said Cap, he had no chose….this could only mean 1 thing…..there was goin to be a civil war!

We all started pickin sides. On Tonys side there was: Roads, Vishion, Black Widow but she was just pretendin, Black Panther who was really very bad ass also a king an he had a kick ass claws. On Caps side was, Ant Man, Falcan, Buckeye Barns, Hakeye, also Scralet Witch. (Acutely Thor an Hulk were not there, they had "_things_" to do in space.)

I looked around for the other revengers so we could pick sides too but, they were gone. Only Loki was left, he said "Evva thou mustest chose a side so we can be in this civil war, its all up to thou"


End file.
